Jack the reaper
by george0x
Summary: The story is about a duelist named Jack who becomes a numbers hunter.the story has nothing to actualy do with zexal except from the numbers but their role is also kinda altered
1. Chapter 1 : Awakening

Chapter 1 : The awakening

* * *

"Now attack grapha dragon lord of dark world crush him"  
"agh"  
"hm you are weak too it is disappointing"  
"so you are the man they call Jack the Reaper the Dark World user with this i have confirmed your skills and i would like you to join me"  
"join you to what?"  
" i am afraid you will have to trust me i can't tell you before you join me"  
"i am not interested in joining anyone espacialy those that won't tell me what they want"  
" very well but do take this"  
" this is just a blank card"  
"it is for now atleast keep it you might find it useful in the future"  
"first you ask me to join you then you give me this saing it might be useful what's the meaning of this farce?"  
"i told you i can't tell you but i believe you will find out soon enough farewell till we meet again"  
"what did he want what's the meaning of this blank card"Jack thought then he looked at his watch "fuck i am late for my part time job" and started running later that night when he came back home he took out the blank card and started thinking again about what happened earlier that day and like that he fell sleeping Jack saw a weird dream he was standing in a pitch black place he tried to look around and then he heard a voice screaming "let me free , let me free" he turned to where he thought the voice was coming from and said "who are you where is this place and let you free from what"  
again he sound the voice screaming "let me free , let me free"  
Jack asked "where are you how can i free you and why should i? "  
the voice replied "i am here beside you as of why you should the answear is that you will need me and it is that only you can free me"  
"need you? why would i need you?"  
the voice didn't replied jack asked again but again no answear came at that time he saw a light that blinded him and woke up realising he had fall asleep while holding the blank card and then he saw a bright light coming through the window he got up and thought "the blank that guy the dream that voice and now this light in the midle of the night this is weird it can't be a mere coincedence" he put on his jacket walked outside and started running at the direction of the light while running he heard a girl screaming he rushed to see what happened what he saw was a blond girl leing down on the ground unconscious and a man laughing while approaching the girl Jack got in his way and asked"who are you, what have you done to her and what the hell is going on here?"  
the man replied "my name is Accel that girl just lost a duel so i am just going to take her soul now step aside i have nothing to do with you"  
jack said "i realy don't know who are you or what's going on right now but i won't let you take her soul "  
"you want to stop me? how amusing , very well let's duel but if you lose i will be taking your soul too"  
" very well let's duel"  
duel start turn 1 (jack 5 cards in hand 4000 lp , accel 5 cards in hand 4000lp)  
jack draws "i set a monster and 1 card turn end"  
turn 2(jack 4 cards in hand 4000lp , accel 5 cards in hand 4000lp)  
accel draws "i summon kaibaman then i tribute him to special summon blue-eyes white dragon blue-eyes attack his monster"  
"the card you destroyed is scarr scout of dark world his effect activates i add a level 4 or lower monster to my hand from my deck i add snow unlight of the dark world"  
"interesting i set a card turn end"  
turn 3(jack 5 cards in hand 4000lp , accel 3 cards in hand 4000lp)  
jack draws a card " i activate the spell card dark world dealings we both draw a card and the discard another jack discards snow now with the effect of snow i add any dark world card from my deck to my hand i add grapha dragon lord of dark world accel dischards white stone of legend now i activate the effect of white stone i add blue-eyes white dragon to my hand from my deck now i activate field spell The gates of dark world now i activate it's effect i banish a fiend type monster from my graveyard then i discard another from my hand and draw a card i banish scar i discard grapha now i activate grapha's effect when he is discarded his effect is activated i destroy one card on your side of the field now go dark world destruction destroy his set card now i summon beige vanguard of dark world and i activate grapha's effect in my graveyard i can return one face up dark world monster from my field to my hand and special summon him from my graveyard i return beige to my hand dark world resurrection due to the effect of the gates every fiend type monster gains 300 atk graphas attack goes to 3000 atk now grapha attack blue-eyes white dragon both monsters are destroyed turn end"  
turn 4(jack 5 cards in hand 4000lp , accel 4 cards in hand 4000lp)  
accel draws "now i play spell card blue-eyes connection i banish one blue-eyes monster from my deck then choose a monster from my hand and one from my graveyard with the same name as the banished monster and special summon them in my side of the field i banish blue-eyes white dragon now blue-eyes dragons come on my side i attack with blue-eyes white dragon ,jack i activate gateway to the dark world i special summon a dark world monster from my graveyard to my side of the field but i can't special summon again this turn i summon grapha in attack i end my battle phase set a card turn end"  
turn 5 (jack has 5 cards in hand and 4000lp, accel has 2 cards in hand and 4000lp)  
jack draws" grapha attack blue-eyes white dragon both monsters are destroyed now i summon beige and activate grapha's effect special summoning him back to the field i set card turn end"  
turn 6 (jack has 5 cards in hand and 4000lp , accel has 4 cards in hand and 4000lp)  
accel draws "i activate trap card call of the haunted i special summon a monster from my graveyard i special summon blue-eyes white dragon "now let me show you my true power i overlay my 2 level 8 monsters great dragon awake from your slumber and make the world shiver with your roar xyz summon apear before me number 100:blue-eyes freezing dragon"(3500 atk)  
while freezing dragon has xyz materials he can't be destroyed by card effects now freezing dragon attack grapha (jack 4000-3500)  
jack i activate tragoedias effect in my hand when i take battle damage i can special summon him from my hand and his atk becomes the number of cards in my handx600 accel hm that is going to do nothing to my dragon and i activate quick spell dragons rampage when a dragon monster destoyes a monster by battle that monster can attack again directly while losing 500atk until the end phase (jack 3500-500lp) accel set's a card turn end turn 7 (jack has 4 cards in hand and 500lp , accel has 3 cards in hand and 4000lp)  
jack draws then thinks( at this rate i will lose. in the end i can't protect anyone not even myself. jack the reaper what a foolish and meangless title and then he heard again the voice from his dream let me free and i will give you the power you need to win just set me free jack replied ok i will let you free just give me the power to win then the blank card started glowing accel "what he has a number too? good i will take his too" jack now i activate the effect of tagoedia i sellect a monster in my graveyard and tragoedia get's the same level next i summon beige i return him to my hand to summon grapha "i overlay my level 8 monsters my soul the darkness that comes straight from the abyss devouring everything on it's path manifest number 0:abyss-eyes dark world dragon" dark world dragon attack freezing dragon now i activate his effect by detaching one xyz material from this card and double his attack until the end of the battle phase (accel 4000-2500lp) set 2 cards turn end turn 8 (jack 3 cards in hand 500 lp , accel 3 cards in hand 2500 lp)  
accel draws "hm you are stong indeed but i will take your soul i play heavy storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field now i chain xyz reborn i summon freezing dragon from my graveyard and xyz reborn becomes it's overlay unit then i set a card now i activate his effect i dettach one xyz material and destroy all your cards and i end my turn turn 9 (jack 6 cards in hand 500lp , accel 2 cards in hand 2500 lp)  
jack draws " i activate dark world dealings i discard grapha and destroy freezing dragon now i summon beije and activate graphas effect and special summon him now grapha direct attack finish him off accel i won't lose like this trap card blue-eyes destruction i banish the blue-eyes monster with most atk points in my graveyard we both take damage equal to it's attack i banish freezing dragon we both lose 3500lp (jack 500-0lp accel 2500-0lp) draw jack pant , pant accel " you realy are powerful i will leave for now next time i will take both yours and her soul goodby for now" aceel dissapears in a flash jack takes the girl on his shoulders and takes her to his home.  
he put her on his bed then he took a seat in a chair beside her and he started thinking about the incident "what the hell is going instead of answears more and more questions show up and the blank card that man gave turned into this Number 0:Abyss-Eyes Dark World Dragon now that i thing about it that guy accel also had a number,wait that guy said"i will take your number too" that means there are more of them and that she has one let's see what i know there is a guy from some organisation that probably knows about the numbers since he gave me this also there i a guy that collects em named accel and this girl that must have one too well this girl might know something but again she might not just like me the one who knows is that man it seems that if i want to learn more i will have to join him except if any new leads show up" and with those thoughts he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Numbers

Chapter 2 : The Numbers

* * *

The next day he woke up and saw that the girls was still sleeping he went to the kitchen made some tea and he thought "todey it's my day off so i should gether more info on the numbers and that guy accel that hunt's 'em but i can't leave that girl alone here so now what?" as he thought about that he felt a presense behind him and turned around to see that the girl was standing there by the door he thought that she was cute and remained silent for awhile looking at her then he said "good mornig my name is jack who are you? do you want some tea?" the girl answeard "my name is luna , where are we and what has happened to me?"  
"last night i found you unconscious and some guy named accel said that he wanted to take your soul for losing i dueled him and then i brought you here" "i see so you won against him?" "no the duel ended in a draw do you know that guy?" luna hesitated a little and then she said "no i don't" "anyway that guy most likely was after a kind of cards named numbers you have one too don't you?" "yes i do you have one too?"  
"yes anyway do you know anything about the numbers like why would someone want them" see again hesitated again "no do you?" "no but yesterday there was that light in the middle of the night i was going to find where it came from when i found you but a light and some guy that want's the numbers there must be some connection between them" "yeah you are right anyway i must be going now"  
"wait before leaving here is my number call me if you find anything new" "ok goodbye" after luna left jack took a shower and then he returned to the place he had meet with the man that gave him the number in hopes to learn more from him.  
he walked in the cafe the he had met the man and saw him siting and drinking coffe on a table beside a window he walked next to him and took a sat on a chair the man looked at him and smiled and asked softly "you need something from or you changed your mind?"  
jack remained silent for a while and said "i believe you know why i am here , i am here to learn more about the numbers"  
"you are right i knew about that but i can't tell you unless you join me" "i see very well i will join you but on one condition"  
"what?" "you will tell my everything about the numbers that you know" "very well the numbers are special xyz monsters also each number card emits a different frequency and has a personality they were created long ago and as far as i know they were given to several people many used the the frequency of the numbers to seal several places and secrets that will only be reavelead if the correct frequencies are used so to unlock them we need the numbers that emit that frequancy but there is still another problem some of the numbers have lost fell asleep and have turned into blank cards in a way and they need someone who in a way emits the same frequancy as them in order to awoken and when someone like that comes close to a blank card the card starts to resonate that's why i gave you that blank card but the thing is that when someone get's a number card the card becomes part of their soul and for someone else to get it he needs to take the soul of that person that's all i know about the numbers"  
"i see so i guess you too want the numbers to open a seal or something so what's your goal what do you want to get?"  
"what i want is to open the door that leads to the tample of life and death at that place it said there is the secret to cure any illness but also the secret broughts destruction" " so i guess you want it to heal someone?" "yes i want you to function as a number hunter for me" "wait you want me to take people's soul?" "no i have found a way to extract the number while leaving the soul intact" "ok so how am i supposed to know who has a number card?" "i will be giving you targets that you will be hunting"  
"very well one last thing there are others that hunt the numbers do you know anything about them , about a guy named accel? "i knew that there others but not something specific as what their goal might be but there is no doubt that their target might be the door to to the tample of life and death anyway i haven't heard the name accel before now let's go to my laboratory to show you how you will be getting the numbers" "ok now that i thing about it i don't know your name how should i call you?"  
"call me doctor kay" "ok" after that the got to to doctor kay's lab and he gave him a special glove so he can exctract the numbers after they finished, it was afternoon jack back to his home thinking what would happen in the future while making changes to his deck until midnight.


	3. Chapter 3 : The First Mission

Chapter 3 : The First Mission

* * *

The next day jack woke up from the sound of his phone he got up picked up the phone and said "who is it?"  
"it's me doctor kay i have your first target" "good who is it?" "he is a man named james he is a history professor and also a very good duelist find him and take his number"  
"got it"  
jack put on his clothes and wore the glove that doctor kay gave him to his right hand then he walked to the house of mister james house and waited for him to get out after ten minutes he saw a tall man with brown jacket brown hat and white hair coming out of the house he walked near the man and asked "you are mister james right?" "yes i am can i help you with something?" "yes i am here to duel you" "very well but we have to make it quick i have some business to attend"  
"very well let's start duel"  
duel start turn 1 (jack 5 cards in hand 4000lp , james 5 cards in hand 4000lp)  
james draws"i summon ninja grandmaster hanzo when hanzo is summond i can add a ninjitsu art card from my deck to my hand i add ninjitsu art of super transformation i set 2 cards turn end."  
turn 2 (jack 5 cards in hand 4000lp , james 4 cards in hand 4000lp)  
jack draws "i activate spell card mystical space typhoon and destroy one of your set cards (super-transformation is destroyed) next i activate foolish burial i send one monster from my deck to my graveyard i send grapha dragon lord of dark world i summon scar scout of dark world now i activate grapha's effect in my graveyard and special summon him to my side of the field by returning scar to my hand james "i activate trap card armor ninjitsu art of rust mist if i have a ninja monster on my side of the field and you special summon a monster that monster's attack is halved (grapha 2700-1350atk)" i set a card turn end"  
turn 3 (jack 3 cards in hand 4000lp ,james 4 cards in hand 4000lp)  
james draws"i summon armor ninja air i overlay my 2 level 4 monsters to xyz summon blade armor ninja and i activate his effect i detach a xyz material from him and choose a ninja monster i control for this turn that monster can attack twice during the same battle phase i target blade armor ninja now i attack grapha "i activate quick spell card book of moon i turn your monster into face down defence position" i end my battle phase then i set a card turn end"  
turn 4 (jack 3 cards in hand 4000lp , james 3 cards in hand 4000lp)  
jack draws" i summon beiige vanguard of dark world now i attack with grapha your phase down monster blade armor ninja is destroyed now beiige attack (james 4000-2400lp)  
i set a card turn end"  
turn 5 (jack 2 cards in hand 4000lp , james 3 cards in hand 2400lp)  
james draws"since you have a monster and i don't i special summon armor ninja earth from my hand then i normal summon armor ninja fire fire's effect activate's when he is summoned i can target a face up ninja monster and increase it's level by 1 i choose fire now i overlay my 2 level 5 monsters to summon number 12: crimson shadow armor ninja now i activate spell card monster reborn i special summon hanzo from my graveyard when he is special summoned i can add a ninja monster from my deck to my hand i add earth to my hand no i activate my trap card ninjitsu art of super transformation i target a ninja monster on my side of the field and one monster in yours then send them to the graveyard and special summon a dragon , dinosaur or sea serpent monster from my deck whose level is lower than the combined level of the monster that were send to the graveyard i choose hanzo and beiige now i special summon white dragon ninja from my deck now white armor ninja attack grapha grapha is destroyed (jack 4000-2650lp)  
and now crimson shadow attack (jack 2650-250lp) turn end "during the end phase i activate gateway to dark world i special summon a dark world monster from my graveyard but i can't special summon again this turn i summon grapha"due to rust mist it's attack is halved"  
turn 6 (jack 2 cards in hand 250lp , james 2 cards in hand 2400lp)  
jack draws"i activate dark world dealings we both draw a card the discard another i discard grapha dragon lord of dark world graphas effect activate's when he is discarded by a card effect and sent to the graveyard i can destroy a card on your side of the field i target white dragon ninja " i activate crimson shadows effect by detaching a xyz material from this card for this turn face up ninja monsters i control can't be destoyed by battle or effects" i summon scar then i return him to my hand to summon grapha graphas attack is halved now i overlay my 2 level 8 monsters to xyz summon number 0:abyss-eyes dark world dragon (dark world dragon 3000-1500atk)  
now i attack crimson ninja with dark world dragon and i activate his effect i detach one xyz material and his attack becomes double of it's original (dark world dragon 1500-6000) (james 2400-0lp) jack wins "sorry but now i will be taking your number number glove activate" jack right hand starded glowing and a dark hand of energy apeared and grabbed an orb from inside of james as he screamed and then the hand returned to jack who crushed the orb and number 12 apeared on his hand then jack left leaving the professor lying on the ground.  
after taking number 12 jack called doctor kay to inform him that he had the number and then he left to go to his university jack was studying computing at one of the top universities of the country after the lessons of the day ended jack went to the library to borrow a book as soon as he found the book he was searching he took a seat on one of the library's tables beside guy with blonde short hair and glasses that was reading a book and started reading after he finished reading he got up at the same time as the other a guy and then he saw his face it was accel the guy he had dueled the other day they both stood looking at each other for a while until accel said "fancy meeting you here are you a student here too?" "yes i am, you too?" "yes i am at the history department what about you?"  
"i am from the computing department" "that's good now i know where to find you when i will come after you" accel said with a smile on his face and then left after that jack got back to his home and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Hunter's Deduction

Chapter 4 : The Hunter's Deduction

* * *

"Hi" Jack turned to look at the man talking to him and replied "hi who are you?"  
"My name is Ray i am here with my sister in our fathers place at this party but i realy don't know anyone here"  
"I see well i don't realy know anyone here either, i came here in place of doctor Kay"  
"Well this is my sister Alice"  
Jack looked at the pretty black haired woman and said "nice to meet you Alice"  
"Nice to meet you too" she replied  
As they were talking a man came and said "Sorry to interupt you but you must be Ray Knight right?"  
Ray nodded affirmatively  
"great can we speak privately for a moment ?"  
Ray agreed and the two of them moved away to talk  
Jack was talking with Alice while observing the conversation between Ray and the man  
When they finished Ray returned looking kinda uneasy and his sister asked him who that man was  
he said that his name was Adam Blade and that he was their father's former colleague  
After some time passed it was time for Ray to give a speech on his father's stead  
so everyone had made a circle around him and everyone was looking at him when suddenly  
the lights turned off and srceam was heard after that , all that remained was silence till the lights were back on  
and lying there on the floor was Ray's body his sister started crying and the guests were panicking  
"all of you calm down" jack sad with a calm voice and everyone stoped and looked at him as if they were waiting for him  
to speak again "get away from the body , make sure that everyone is here and that all exits are sealed also call the police"  
after examining the body jack learned that ray was stabbed by some bladed object and died due to bloodloss  
at that time jack's cell phone rang he opened it and said "as you said the murder occurred"  
"very good know you have to find who killed him that must be the number holder"  
"ok i hang up now"  
"now let's see he was stabbed the weapon was removed so the murderer must have been covered in blood but  
the thing is that although many were around him at the time he was killed none has blood on them so we can tell  
who the murderer is, also the murderer should have a way of knowing were exactly he was in order to stab him in the pitch black darkness and how did he made  
the lights to turn off, oh well i can't interrogate anyone i will have to wait for the police"  
after the police came jack informed them about what had occurred, the police proceeded to interrogate the guests  
and body search all this the murder weapon was not found and the only one who seemed to have a motive to kill Ray was Mr Adam Blade as  
he considered ray's father to be responsible for the death of his only son making him the leading suspect.  
as time was passing the guests were becoming more and more was walking around the room trying to find a clue that  
would help him solve the case,when he noticed that the victims blood hadn't dry yet and he thought"wait this is strange the blood should have dried by now  
if that's not the case that means that oh i see thats what happened there can only be one person that could have done now all that remains is  
to wait till the police lets all of us go and i can go hunt the number"  
after 3 hours passed the police found that the lights had turnde off due to a timed short-circuit but were unable to find the culprit and decided to take Mr Blade under custody and the guests were free to go.

"Wait" alice turned to see jack who was behind her and said "oh it's you , you surprised , can i help you with something?"  
jack replied "actualy yes , i am here to take your number"  
"what are you talking about ?"  
"i guess i have to explain , i came here today knowing that a murder would occur and that the culprit would be a number holder"  
"so are you saying that i killed my brother why would do that?"  
"why you did it, is none of my concern i only came here for your number so let's duel so i can take it"  
"you are accusing me that i have killed my brother with no evidence and you ask me to duel to get something that i don't even know what it is?"  
"oh well i do have evidence first let me tell you what happened :you had timed the lights to turn off due to a short-circuit around the time  
that ray was giving his speech after th lights were turned off you took you took an ice spice and stabbed him with it the lights were turned off for about 10 minutes after the srceam was heard giving enough time for the ice to melt that's also the reason that his blood hadn't dry after enough time had passed. it was clever realy the police wouldn't examine the blood of a body that was stabbed and the murder weapon would disappear"  
"all that is very interesting but how did i carry the ice spike here without it melting ?"  
"oh did you know? by mixing certain chemicals with water and then freezing it the water it will take longer till it melts"  
"ok i see but tell me how could i know were exactly he was?"  
"ah yeah that, well he was wearing a watch on his left wrist and that watch slightly glows in dark so if you were staring at it  
before the lights were turned off you could tell were he was anymore questions ?"  
"one more do you have any real evidence ?"  
"you used chemicals to slow down the melting process of the water but the ice spike was melting but only a small part of him  
so if you just had in your purse they could have found the stains and see through your trick also you needed something to hold  
the ice with but also the same thing should be something that would none would suspect of being used as part of the murder weapon  
something like the cover of a lipstick that you must still have in your purse and inside the cover there must be some water that's  
all the evidence i and the police need."  
"very well and now what do you want ?"  
"as i said what i want is to duel you and take your number"  
"very well but if i win you won't say anything to the police"  
"very well let's start"


	5. Chapter 5 : Doubts

Chapter 5 : Doubts

* * *

Duel start

turn 1 (jack 5 cards in hand 4000lp , alice 5 cards in hand 4000lp)  
jack draws"iplay the spell card allure of darkness i draw 2 cards and then banish one dark monster from my hand  
i banish scarr , scout of dark world , i activate spell card dark world dealings we both draw a card and then discard another  
i discard silva , warlord of dark world when silva is discarded due to a card effect he is special summoned to my side of the  
field i set a card turn end.

turn 2 (jack 4 cards in hand 4000lp , alice 5 cards in hand 4000lp)  
alice draws " i summon harpie channeler and activate her effect by discarding a harpie card i can special summon  
a harpie monster from my deck in face-up defense position except from harpie channeler i discard harpie queen and  
special summon harpie's pet dragon , now i activate channelers second effect when i have a face-up dragon monster  
her level becomes 7 i overlay my 2 level 7 monsters to xyz summon Number 11: Big Eye i activate big eye's effect once per turn  
i can detach one xyz material from this card to target one monster you control and take control of that monster put big eye  
can't attack on this turn i take silva now silva attack him directly (jack 4000 - 1700 lp) i set a card turn end"

turn 3 (jack 4 cards in hand 1700lp , alice 2 cards in hand 4000lp)  
jack draws " i summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World and activate spell card creature swap we both pick one  
monster and give it to our opponent i choose broww" " and i choose silva" "now i activate trap card dark smog  
once per turn i can target one monster in your graveyard then discard one fiend type monster from my hand  
i target the monster you detached and discard another silva his effect is activated and he is special summoned on my side  
of the field now i overlay my 2 level 5 monsters to xyz summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon now i activate his effect  
by detaching a xyz material i can target one face-up card you control and destroy it big eye is destroyed  
now adreus attack broww (alice 4000 - 2700lp) i set a card turn end"

turn 4 (jack 1 card in hand 1700lp , alice 2 cards in hand 2700lp)  
alice draws "i activate spell card dark hole every monster on the field is destroyed then i activate trap card  
Call of the Haunted and special summon big eye from my gravyard " "i activate trap card reckless greed i draw  
2 cards and i skip my next 2 draw phases "i attack with big eye directly" " i activate dark smog i banish the monster  
in your graveyard and discard grapha dragon lord of the dark world when grapha is discarded his effect is activated  
i can target a monster you control and destroy it i destroy big eye" " turn end"

turn 5 (jack 2 cards in hand 1700lp , alice 2 cards in hand 2700lp)  
jack skips his draw phase i activate the quick spell card Gateway to Dark World i special summon a dark world monster  
in my graveyard but i can't summon other monsters this turn now grapha attack diractly (alice 2700 - 0lp) jack wins

after jack took number 11 he called doctor kay "hi i took number 11 and i didn't need to use a number"  
"very well but i see some weird energy not too far from where you are it might be a number can you go and check?"  
"yes just tell me where it is"  
jack was walking to the place doctor kay told him only to see a duel between luna and a guy  
"moonlight dragon attack number 16: shock master" shock master is destroyed and the guy's life points drop to 0 luna wins  
after wining luna took number 16 in a way similar to how the number glove did  
jack approached her and said "so you are a number hunter too huh?"  
"yes and it seems you have become one too"  
"yeah more or less i was dragged into this by some weird man"  
"i see anyway i have to go now"  
"wait why do you collect the numbers and why did you not tell me about them"  
"i don't have to answear to any of your questions and by the way why do you collect them ?"  
"i am not sure maybe cause i want to help someone or maybe cause it is exciting or  
maybe cause i want to see where they will lead me anyway it doesn't seem there is anything for me to do  
here and you don't seem like you want to talk i am leaving"  
"there is only one thing i can tell you all those that collect the numbers won't stop to anything till they get what  
they want none of those that want them can be trusted"  
"ok i will keep that in mind"

"doctor you were right it was a number to be more specific a number hunter and a number holder the number hunter was named luna  
do you know anything about her?"  
"to tell you the truth she is my daughter"  
"wait what why didn't you say anything about her before?"  
"come to the lab i will tell you what i know"  
after going to the lab the doctor started talking about his past  
"the truth is that when i was researching about the numbers i found 3 blank cards one of them was number 0 the one i gave you  
another one was taken by my daughter , she took it after she saw my research on the numbers i am not sure what she thought  
and now she is collecting the numbers but i don't know why also there is another thing that i haven't told you about  
that other number hunter you mentioned accel he has the third number he was helping me collect the numbers till he betrayed me  
that's all , i hope you understand"  
"i understand why you wanted to keep some things a secret anyway i will trust you for now atleast and i hope that this is the whole truth"  
after that jack left wondering if what the doctor had told him was the truth and why he himself was collecting the numbers


	6. Chapter 6 : Assault of the Barians

Chapter 6 : Assault of the Barians

* * *

while jack was riding the bus to the university accel came and seat next to him and said "yo jack"  
"yo" jack replied  
"so how many numbers have you collected?"  
"8 you?"  
"10 anyway eventualy we will need to duel each other again i am looking forward to it you are the first guy  
to push me into a corner"  
"i am looking forward to it too"  
"anyway why do you collect the numbers jack?"  
"you know this world is rotting at first i didn't care then i got involved with the numbers and now i want to see  
where this will lead and hope i will find something to change this world"  
"haha it seems we are alike you and i "  
after a while they got off the bus and start walking towards the university when a man appeared before them and said "you must be accel right?"  
"yeah and you are?"  
"my name is gabriel i am here to get your numbers"  
"my numbers huh this sounds interesting very well let's start with this"

Duel start

turn 1 (accel 5 cards in hand 4000lp , gabriel 5 cards in hand 4000lp)

accel draws "i activate spell card Cards of Consonance i discard 1 dragon type tuner monster with 1000 or less ATK and draw 2 cards  
i discard the white stone of legend when the white stone is send to the graveyard i can add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from  
my deck to my hand i play Reinforcement of the Army i add 1 level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand  
i add kaibaman now i summon kaibaman and i activate his effect i tribute him to summon blue-eyes white dragon from my hand  
i set 2 cards turn end"

turn 2 (accel 3 cards in hand 4000lp , gabriel 5 cards in hand 4000lp)

gabriel draws "i play mystical space typhoon i destroy one card in your spell or trap card zone now i summon Wattgiraffe and activate continuous spell card Wattcine  
when a thunder type monster inficts battle damage to my opponent i gain life points equal to the damafe dealt  
wattgiraffe can attack my opponent directly now attack Wattgiraffe (accel 4000 - 2800lp) (gabriel 4000 - 5200lp) when Wattgiraffe inficts damage from  
a direct attack my opponent can't activate spell and trap cards and you can't activate the effects of spell , traps or monster card effects  
till the end of this turn i set 2 cards turn end"

turn 3 (accel 3 cards in hand 2800lp , gabriel 1 card in hand 4000lp)

accel draws "i summon Alexandrite Dragon now alexandrite dragon attacks wattgiraffe "i avtivate trap card mirror force i destroy  
all your face-up attack position monsters "counter trap card activate Champion's Vigilance if i control a level 7 or higher normal monster  
when my opponents summons a monster or activates a spell or trap card i can activate this card i negate the summon or activation and destroy that card  
now crush alexabdrite dragon crush wattgiraffe (gabriel 5200 - 4400 lp) now blue-eyes white dragon attack him directly (gabriel 4400 - 1400 lp)  
i set 1 card turn end"

turn 4 (accel 2 cards in hand 2800lp , gabriel 1 card in hand 1400lp)

gabriel draws "i set a monster turn end"

turn 5 (accel 2 card in hand 2800lp , gabriel 1 card in hand 1400 lp)

accel draws "alexandrite dragon attack his facedown monster "my monster is Batteryman Micro-Cell when this card is fliped summon  
i can special summon a 1 level 4 or lower batteryman monster except Batteryman Micro-Cell i special summon Batteryman AAA in defense position  
also when micro-cell is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard after it is flipped face up i draw 1 card"  
blue-eyes white dragon attack Batteryman AAA turn end"

turn 6 (accel 3 cards in hand 2800lp , gabriel 2 cards in hand 1400lp)

gabriel draws "i summon Batteryman AAA from my hand when this card is normal summoned or flepped face-up i can special summon  
1 Batteryman AAA from my hand or graveyard i special summon the Batteryman AAA frome my graveyard now i activate trap card  
Wattkeeper i select 1 level 4 or lower watt monster in my graveyard and special summon it but it is destroyed during the end phase  
now i overlay my 3 lvel 4 monster to xyz summon Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon i activate spark dragons effect i detach 3 xyz materials  
from this card to destroy all other face up monsters on the field now spark dragon attack him directly (accel 2800 - 400lp) i set a face down card turn end"

turn 7 (accel 3 cards in hand 400lp , gabriel 1 card in hand 1400lp)

accel draws "i play spell card monster reborn i select a monster from either players graveyard and special summon it i select blue-yes white dragon  
"trap card bottomless trap hole when my opponent summons a monster(s) with 1500 or more attack i can activate this card those monsters are destroyed and then they are banished"  
i set one card then activate trap card Beckoning Light i discard my entire hand then for each card discarded by this effect i add  
one light monster from my graveyard to my hand i add the white stone of legend and kaibaman now i activate the spell card i just set cards of Consonance i discard white stone  
to draw 2 cards and white stone's effect activates i add blue-eyes white dragon from my deck to my hand and summon kaibaman then tribute him  
to summon blue-eyes white dragon blue-eyes white dragon attack spark dragon "i activate the effect of honest in my hand when a monster i control battles i can send this card  
from my hand to the graveyard my monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of your monster (spark dragon 2400 - 5400 ATK) now this is the end " i don't think so i activate the effect  
of honest in my hand too (blue-eyes white dragon 3000 - 8400 ATK) now blue-eyes crush spark dragon" spark dragon is destroyed (gabriel 1400 - 0lp) accel wins

"now i will take your numbers number glove activate "  
as the energy hand was about to reach gabriel's chest it suddenly disappeared and 2 cloaked Figures appeared before them  
the one turned to gabriel and said "you have lost and he didn't even needed to summon his Number you are just pathetic gabriel"  
gabriel tried to stand up to his feet and said "i am sorry it won't happen again next time i will crush him"  
"you better do that no it's time to go"  
"hey where are you going? that guy still owes me his numbers for losing and anyway who are you lot?"  
"we are the Barians but that doesn't matter, he only used number 91 right take it for winning" and as he said that the one of the cloaked figures took  
the number from gabriel and threw it to accel  
"next time we will come for you too" said the other figure while looking at jack  
and then the 2 cloaked figures disapeared along with gabriel  
"who the hell are those Barians ?" asked accel  
"the thing isn't who they are but the fact that they want the numbers and it seems that they will come again"  
"we must learn who they are so we can be prepared next time"  
"we? remember we are not in the same side we just seem to have a common enemy "  
"yeah but you know what they say my enemy's enemy is my friend"  
"oh well i guess we can team up till we get ride of them"  
"good now we have wasted enough time with this we need to go to the university the lectures begin right now"  
and like that the two of them became allies to face the Barians

* * *

The barians appearing here are not aliens like in the anime


	7. Chapter 7 : The Approaching Storm

Chapter 7 : The Approaching Storm

* * *

one day as jack was walking a man came and said "i want to duel you"  
"ok let's duel" jack replied

Duel start

turn 1 (jack 5 cards in hand 4000lp , ? 5 cards in hand 4000lp)

jack draws " i set 2 caerds in my spell and trap card zone and set another monster turn end"

turn 2 (jack 3 cards in hand 4000lp , ? 5 cards in hand 4000lp)

? draws " i summon flamvell firedog firedog attacks your set monster "scarr scout of the dark world when this monster is destroyed  
by battle and sent to the graveyard i can add one level 4 or lower dark world monster from my deck to my hand i add snow unlight of the dark world"  
when firedog destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard i can special summon one fire monster with 200 or less DEF from my deck  
i special summon Fire King Beast Yaksha in attack position yaksha attacks you directly (jack 4000 - 2200lp) i set a card turn end"

turn 3 (jack 4 cards in hand 2200lp , ? 4 cards in hand 4000lp)

jack draws "i activate trap card reckless greed i draw two cards but i skip my next two draw phases i play spell card dark world dealing  
we both draw a card and then discard another i discard snow unlight of the dark world when she is discarded by a card effect i add one dark world  
card from my deck to my hand i add the gates of dark world i play the gates i activate the effect of the gates once per turn i can banish  
one feind type monster from my gravyard then discard a feind type monster from my hand and draw one card i discard grapha dragon lord of dark world  
when grapha is discarded by a card effect i can target one of your cards and destroy it i choose your face down card now i summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World  
and activate the effect of grapha in my graveyard by returning one dark world monster from my deck to my hand i can special summon him from my graveyard  
now grapha attacks Fire King Beast Yaksha (? 4000 - 2800lp) "when yaksha is destroyed i and sent to they graveyard i can destroy on card i control or in my hand  
i destroy Fire King High Avatar Garunix"i activate continuous trap card dark smog i activate dark somge's effect i target one monster in your graveyard  
then discard one card from my hand and banish that monster i target garunix and discard silva warlord of dark world when silva is discarded by a card effect he is  
special summoned on my side of the field silva attack firedog (? 2800 - 2100lp) i set a card turn end"

turn 4 (jack 4 cards in hand 2200lp , ? 3 cards in hand 2100lp)

? draws "i activate spell card Onslaught of the Fire Kings if my opponent has a monster and i have none i can special summon one fire beast, beast-warrior or winged beast type monster from my deck  
it's effects are negated and it is destroyd during the end phase of this turn next i activate spell card mind control i take a monster you control till the end phase but i can't attack with it nor tribute it  
i take your grapha now i overlay those 2 monsters to xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder "what a number who the hell are you?" " i am a mercenary i was hired to get your numbers in exchange of this number"  
"who hired you?" "i don't know names i was hired by some cloaked dude" i activate giant grinders effect by detaching one xyz material i can target one special summoned monster  
you control and destroy it if that monster was a xyz monster you take damage equal to it's original i detach garunix and destroy your silva now giant grinder attack him directly (jack 2200 -700lp) "when i take battle damage i can  
special summon Tragoedia from my hand it's ATK and DFC is equal to the number of cards in my hand * 600" i set a card and end my turn"

turn 5 (jack 3 cards in hand 700lp , ? 1 card in hand 2100lp)

jack skips his draw phase due to reckless greed " play spell card foolish burial i send one monster from my deck to my graveyard i send grapha then i activate tragoedias effect i choose one monster in my graveyard and it takes the same level  
then i summon beiige and return him to my hand to summon grapha now i overlay my 2 level 8 monsters to xyz summon number 0:abyss-eyes dark world dragon dark world dragon attacks giant grinder  
and i activate dark world dragons effect by detaching one xyz material from him his attack becomes double of it's original attack (? 2100 - 0lp)" jack wins

jack took his number and right after that his phona rang "jack you were dueling a number holder just now right how did you found him?"  
"wait doctor it wasn't a number holder and that guy came to me he said he was a mercenary hired by some guys named the barians to take my numbers  
anyway i beat him and took his number instead anyway do you know anything about them"  
"they are an organization that was formed not too long ago their core members seem to be three people but i don't know their identities anyway they are dangarous  
you must be very careful" "ok doctor informy if you find anything new about them"

after that jack called accel "hey the barians they hired some mercenary to get my numbers and possibly yours too but i took his instead"  
"they send one to me tooi got his too but it is kinda strange gabriel the first one that attacked seemed to be a member of the organization  
why would they first attack themselves and now send some mercenaries it doesn't make sense"  
"yeah anyway i just called to let you know got to go call you later"  
"ok thanks bye"

then jack he got to his home while wondering what will happen next and how he should deal with the storm that was silently approaching waiting to crush everything on it's path.


	8. Chapter 8 : Jack Falls

Chapter 8 : Jack Falls

* * *

jack was cooking his lunch while his phone rang he picked it up

"what's up doctor?"

"i detect a number presence i am not sure where it is have your eyes open for it "

"ok by"

as he closed it it rang again

"yes?"

"hi jack"

"hey sis"

"hi i am coming to town let's meet"

"ok let's meet at the square at 8 o'clock "

"ok see ya"

then he hang up , finished cooking and started eating spaghetti with tomato sauce and cheese

after some hours passed and jack was walking towards the square to meet his sister his phone rang

"hey doct.."

"jack i am getting a huge number activity at the square"

"the square? this is where i am going to meet my sister"

jack said as he closed the phone and run toward the square but what he saw was none other than one of the barians taking his sister soul  
jack couldn't speak word . as soon as the barian noticed him said "oh you arrived at the perfect moment"

"what did you do to her?"

"exactly what you saw i took her soul"

"why?"

"she was a numbers holder"

"what?"

"you didn't knew , did you ? anyway i have to go now"

"wait"

"why? do you want to get revenge?"

"exactly"

"very well "

Duel Start

turn 1 (jack 5 cards in hand , barian ? 5 cards in hand)

barian ? draws "i play spell card foolish burial i send from my deck to my graveyard a monster i send heraldic beast leo when leo  
is sent to the graveyard i can add one heraldic beast monster from my deck to my hand i add heraldic beast twin-headed eagle  
next i summon eagle and activate spell card heraldry reborn i choose one heraldic beast monster in my graveyard and special summon it on my side of the field i summon leo  
next i activate the effect of heraldic beast eale in my hand when i have 2 heraldic beast monsters in my field i can special summon this monster from my hand  
now i overlay those 3 level 4 monsters to summon number 16: shock master "wait number 11 that number is the one luna got after defeating that guy why do you have this?"  
i have no reason to answer that now i activate shock masters effect i can detach 1 xyz materials and declare one type of card till the end of your next turn we both can't activate the effects of those cards i declare spell cards  
turn end"

turn 2 (jack 5 cards in hand , barian ? 3 cards in hand)

jack draws "damn dark world decks rely on the use of spell cards to discard and then activate monster effects by locking either  
brings me in a difficult position but there is still a way to get through this but the question remains how did they got this number  
did they beat luna or is luna one of them ? anyway i am going to beat this bastard" " i summon tour guide from the underworld  
when this monster is normal summoned i can special summon a level 3 fiend monster from my deck it's effects are negated and it can't  
be used for a synchro summon i summon broww huntsman of dark world now i overlay those 2 level three monsters too summon Wind-Up Zenmaines , Zenmaines attacks shock master "shock master has bigger ATK" yeah i take damage (jack 4000 - 3200 lp) but i activate his effect by detaching one xyz material i can avoid it's destruction and during the end phase of the turn  
i activate this effect i can destroy one card on the field i set 2 card turn end i destroy shock master " as shock master is destroyed leo which was it'd xyz material is sent to the graveyard and it's effect activates  
i add heraldic beast unicorn"

turn 3 (jack 3 cards in hand , barian ? 4 cards in hand)

barian ? draws " play spell card Advanced Heraldry Art i choose 2 heraldic beast monsters in my graveyard special summon them and xyz summon using exactly those 2 monster  
i choose leo and eagle now i overlay them to summon Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage now i activate it's effect by detaching one xyz material i can choose one xyz monster  
my opponent controls it's effects are negated it's ATK becomes 0 and heritage names is treated as that monsters it gains the same effect and it's ATK becomes equal to that monsters attack till the end phase  
i detach leo his effect activates i add another eagle to my hand i summon unicorn now heritage attacks Zenmaines (jack 3200 - 1700 lp) " now i activate the effect of tragoedia in my hand when  
i take battle damage i can special summon him on my side of the field i summon him on attack position tragoedias ATK and DEF are equal to 600x the number of cards in my hand (tragoedia 1200 ATK)" unicorn attacks tragoedia  
" i activate one of my set cards reckless greed i draw 2 cards but i skip my next 2 draw phases that means that i have 4 cards in my hand so tragoedias ATK no is 2400 "unicorn is destroyed " (barian ? 4000 - 3200 lp )  
i set 2 cards turn end"

turn 4 (jack 4 cards in hand , barian ? 2 cards in hand)

jack skips his draw phase due to reckless greed " i activate spell card dark world dealings we both draw a card then discard another i discard grapha dragon lord of dark world when grapha is discarde to the graveyard due to a card effect  
i can destroy one card on my opponents side of the field i target one of your set cards in the spell and trap card zone now i summon broww huntsman of dark world from my hand and i activate tragoedias effect once per turn  
i can target on monster in my graveyard and tragoedias level becomes the same as that monsters i target grapha now i activate graphas effect by returning one dark world monster from my field to my hand i can special summon him  
i return broww grapha come to my side now i overlay my 2 level 8 monsters (my anger and rage take shape and bring me the power to drawn my opponent into an endless abyss xyz summon apeare before me my soul number 0:abyss-eyes dark world dragon  
dark world dragon attacka heritage and i activate his effect by detaching a xyz material his ATK becomes twice his original ATK till the end of this turn " i activate trap card Heraldry Change when my opponent declares an attack i can special summon a heraldic beast  
monster from my hand and end the battle phase i special summon the eagle in my hand" i set a card turn end"

turn 5 (2 cards in hand , barian ? 1 card in hand)

barian ? draws "i activate spell card heavy storm all spell and trap cards on the feild are destroyed and now it is time to end this i activate haritage's effect and target your dark world dragon haritage attack dark world dragon (jack 1700 - 0 lp)" barian ? wins

"damn i lost in the end i couldn't do anything"

"now it's time to take your soul and your numbers "

as the glowing hand reached jacks chest a black light appeared and jack found himself floating in a pitch-black place and heard a voice

"jack you are going to survive this but what awaits you might be something that you won't like farewell for now"


	9. Chapter 9 : Hope

Chapter 9 : Hope

* * *

jack was lie on a bed in a dark room when he woke up , he stood up and searched for a door he found it and as he opened  
it and he was blinded by a stream of light and he heard a voice

"jack, you finally woke up. how are you feeling?"

"doctor kai, is that you ? where am i?" jack asked while he was starting getting used the light

"yes it's me , you are in my laboratory but tell me how do you feel"

"fine ,i guess, but what happened , i only remember losing to that barian?"

"well i am not sure what happened but it seems that your deck and number 0 saved you"

"wait , what do you mean they saved me?"

"you see after you lost i detected a large amount of energy being unleashed and when i got to you i found you unconscious  
your deck was gone except from number 0 but there is a problem with that"

"what is it?"

"it has turned back to a blank card"

"what ? why ? first my deck now number 0 has turned into a blank that means i am useless , dammit why did this this happen?"

"wait , it's not exactly like that number 0 is still resonating you just have to find a way and awoken it again but most likely  
it will have another form"

"still , my deck is gone without it a can't do anything"

"you can use another deck"

"stop it i am leaving i need time to think" jack said as he left the laboratory

walking on the streets thinking that he has lost his sister , his deck and he couldn't think of any way to escape from that nightmare  
till he bumped to someone he turned to apologize but what he saw surprized him he saw accel in a state as terrible as his own

"accel !? you look like shit "

"you look like shit too. what happened? "

"many things first my sister that was a numbers holder gets her soul stolen from a barian and then i lose to the same barian and  
lost my deck , all of my numbers except number 0 but he too turned into a blank card. right now i can do nothing "

"well my case is a bit better i lost to the barian i won against before gabriel and i too lost my deck , all of my numbers except  
100 and he too turned into a blank card"

"so what are you going to do now?"

"i don't know i want to find a way to fight back but i can't think of anything"

"i am in the same state too,i can't think of anything"

at that time jack's phone rang it was doctor kai "what do you want doctor? i told you i can't do anything anymore"

"jack i found a way for you to get power but we need the assistance of accel who has the number 100"

"interesting accel happens to be with me "

"good , bring him here" he closed his phone , turned to accel and said

"it was doctor kai he said there is a way for us to get power and he said to go there"

"i see , you probably know that there is some bad blood between me and him but right now i am ready to side with anyone to get power  
i will come with you"

they got to the laboratory

" we are here doctor, what have you found?" jack asked

" i have found a door that is opened with the numbers you two have 0 and 100 "

"but in order for our numbers to open doors they must be awakened right? ours are blank" accel said

"most of the time yes but this particular door opens only when they are blank and is designed to pass the holders through a trial  
in order to gain strength and can only be opened by the original holders"

"i see , so we go there pass the trial and get power pretty simple i am in , what about you accel?"

"as i said i want power so i will come too "

"very well then let's go the door is located outside of the city"

they got into a car and after about an hour they where out of the city and where driving in deserted place, they stopped  
in front of a cave, the got out of the car and got inside the cave after walking for some time they reached a door that had some  
weird carvings

"alright we are here " doctor kai said now raise your numbers

they both did and suddenly the whole cave started shaking and the door started opening till it was fully open

"so now we go in ?" accel asked

"that's why we came here right?" jack said

"yeah"

" we are going in then" and the two of them passed through the entrance and as they did the door suddenly closed  
as they were walking inside that place two orbs appeared one white and one black in front of accel and jack respectively  
and a voice sounded "if you wish to attain power step forward and grab the orb" they both did so and the orbs emitted a bright light  
each with each own color till nothing could be seen


	10. Stop

I want to let everyone know that i will stop writting this, cause of lack of ideas, lack of time and cause i have started writting another story on FictionPress which i want to write more. Might continue later with this.


End file.
